secerecy_comicfandomcom-20200216-history
Chris
"''I can't live in a world knowing I could have saved it but didn't. Life might never continue. It would slice up life like a potato." '' -Chris explaining why he consented to join the bombshell project in issue 10. Chris is a protagonist and member of the Secret Super Soldier Organization (S.S.S.P.), the Indigo Masters, and the Cosmos Explorers. He has been in all the issues of the series. He has the highest number of kills at 85 kills. He was the leader of the Indigo Masters until they were all killed by Gazkonaut. He was with the Cosmos Explorers and helped them spy on Jujo MacIntyre. He killed Greed The Destroyer and The Hook. He drove the Sabre-Tooth Tank into battle in Issue 9. Issue 1: The Organization Chris is with his best friend Shelton when he is approached by Dr. Joeseph P. Flitz. After being threatened by the doctor, they fight. Chris is kidnapped by him but is told the doctor is crazy by Shaz, a member of the Maximum Gaurd. He joins the Super Soldiers and is made leader. After finding out the Doctor is sending his grandson to battle, hoping for his death, they exile him. When the doctor kills his grandson Peter, Chris kills him. They then prepare for their first mission, kill a power-hungry General in Iran. Issue 2: The Mission Chris sneaks up behind Iran officers Izad and Darius. He is caught by a local, but Alex kills the person. Chris attempts to get Shelton to kill a young soldier, but Shelton can't do it. Chris tells him that this fear of killing will get him killed. Chris kills a deer and gets attacked by General Farbod, the general he was sent to kill. The General is about to shoot Chris when he gets killed by Alex. 2 Soldiers appear but they are killed by John and Hector. Issue 3: The Hook Chris gets rewarded a dog named Bandit as help for his challenge. Chris gets a call from Kojo, a member of the Maximum Gaurd alerting him of a man with a hook attempting to start a mafia-like group. He then hears a shot and a scream. 2 citizens are being attacked by men in trench coats. Chris tries to stop them but has his neck slit by a hook. He enters a coma. He is awakened when he gets visions of Shelton, Hector, Dominic, Alex, John, Ben, Kelly, Shaz, Kojo and Paco getting attacked and imprisoned. He then goes to the mafia HQ and kills The Hook. He then kills 4 trenchcoat soldiers. He gets shot in the back by a soldier. He is rescued by Guards Vladimir and Niko. Issue 4: The Clash Chris fights in the battle. He does lots of things. He blows up Greed The Destroyer, Rusty, Nic-Nic B., and Bat-Thing. He is at the receiving end of a grenade and is assumed dead by Ben. The group splits. Issue 5: Back In Black In the end, Chris breaks out of the rubble. He gasps and yells "GUYS!". Issue 6: Criminal Record Chris meets Garfield, a lonely hermit, and over some soup tells him about him and the Super Soldiers, and how he thinks they all died during the events of The Clash. He then sees Alex and John in the woods, and he and Garfield go after them. Issue 7: The Hunter Chris and Garfield help Alex and John in their ventures. Suddenly, Garfield is shot in the head. Chris and Alex fight The Hunter. Shaz, Roger, Paco, Rayvon, and an unnamed soldier find Chris, Alex, and John, and the The Hunter kills them. Chris mourns his recent losses and gives Alex permission to kill The Hunter. Issue 8: Camouflage The group all meet in the woods. Chris finds out Ben found Bandit and fed him. Bandit ran off one night and the last he saw Bandit, he was with a blonde man. Chris says he hopes Bandit found a good home. Suddenly, he hears a scream. The Blonde Man has been stabbed and Bandit is crying next to him. Hector mercy kills him, and Chris reclaims ownership of Bandit. Then, the group gets in a standoff with Kitchen Knife and The Deuce Gun Gang (An evil group from earlier in the series.) The gang is gunned down and Bandit kills Kitchen Kinfe. John is killed by a stray bullet during the battle. The group finds out they have a sniper mission. They must locate and kill guns dealer Arthur Killian. Chris dodges the mission and starts the Indigo Masters. Issue 9: Velocity The Indigo Masters go to help the super soldiers battle Vikrim Killian's forces. The entire group is annihilated during the battle, all except for Chris who rejoins the super soldiers and begins driving the Sabre-Tooth Tank. He kills Vikrim and Gazkonaut. He sees that Shelton died and begins crying. After mourning, he stands with the rest of the super soldiers. Issue 10: Rain Chris signs on to the Bombshell Project (temporarily join the Cosmos Explorers and spy on Jujo MacIntyre). The group spies on Jujo, until Jujo finds them and captures the leader Sonju. Sonju is killed and Chris must go back home. Issue 11: Trouble In Paradise We see that Chris is living at home with Bandit and Bandit's puppy Benny. He receives mail that says he needs to help on a mission liberating the small Cuban town of Colcouch. He helps liberate the town. While breaking in the lab of Dr. Genghis Dakdak, he finds out about the doctor's ability to resurrect the dead. He has Shelton's freshly berried body shipped to the lab and has him resurrected. After this, they hide as a soldier breaks in and kills Dr. Dakdak. Shelton kills the soldier. They celebrate in Las Vegas with the rest of the group when a bullet fires. Issue 12: The Bullet The bullet kills Hector. Dominic kills the shooter. Chris and Shelton go to Chris' home and spend time with the dogs. Winston, the nosy neighbor attempts to kill Benny, so Shelton beats him up. Shelton is almost imprisoned but Chris pays a fine. Chris is told by Kojo, the super soldiers must kill the son of a nazi, who is attempting to restart the holocaust. Kojo is killed by the nazi, and Kelly kills him. Chris and Kelly are sent to kill the nazi's followers. The mission is a success and they go back home when the jet explodes. The soldiers survive but realize they must kill whoever rigged the jet.